In xDSL networks, various types of traffic are sent from the network to user devices. For example, the network may send voice over IP (VoIP) traffic for voice telephony calls, file transfer traffic, and other types of traffic to user devices. A typical user device through which a user accesses an xDSL network is a DSL modem. At startup time, the DSL modem contacts an access node, referred to as a digital subscriber line access multiplexer or DSLAM, to determine the bandwidth on the connection between the DSL modem and the DSLAM. The connection between the DSLAM and the modem is referred to as the access loop. The bandwidth effectively available on the access loop depends on the user subscription, the distance between the cable modem and the DSLAM, line quality, whether or not a loop extender is used, and other factors.
The DSLAM may pass access loop bandwidth and other information to upstream nodes, such as a broadband remote access server (BRAS) or broadband network gateway (BNG). The BRAS/BNG may implement hierarchical scheduling that addresses congestion at various points in the network access topology, including taking into account access loop capabilities. However, hierarchical scheduling has not been widely implemented by BRASs or BNGs. For example, a broadband network gateway may not conform to broadband forum (BBF) specifications for hierarchical scheduling. In another example, a mix of conformant and non-conformant access nodes may result in hierarchical scheduling not being enabled at the BRAS or BNG.
Where the access service provider has not deployed hierarchical scheduling, access network topology information and access loop characteristics may nonetheless be conveyed to the BNG. The BNG may in turn convey such information to nodes outside of the access network, for example, for troubleshooting, billing, or service level agreement assurance purposes. However, as set forth above, the BNG may not use this information for hierarchical scheduling. As a result, congestion and resulting packet loss can occur when network applications try to send more data to the access loop than the access loop is capable of handling, or more data to other nodes or links in the access network than they can handle.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for DPI-enabled traffic management for xDSL networks.